1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adaptor for a rigging system for a line array. More particularly, the invention relates to an adaptor for a rigging system, wherein the adaptor allows for pan and tilt control of a line array while under load.
2. Background of the Invention
Frames for mounting line arrays are well known. One such frame is a front to back spine support frame. Such a frame either has no adjustable support and load points, or such adjustment is for standard increments and does not allow for adjustments to suit a particular need. As support points on conventional frames do not have infinite adjustability, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to alter the pan and tilt control of the line array while under load.